


Panties

by moby_dicks_bong



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Shot, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Sex, Sexual Content, Ty in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moby_dicks_bong/pseuds/moby_dicks_bong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty finds out Zane was watching porn. The rest is self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get myself out of my depressed slump from writing Say Something. So i wrote this. I have a thing for Ty in panties xD Idk why man, i just don't know.

Zane groaned softly as he watched the screen on his tablet, a muscular man in a pair of light blue panties was running his hand down his chest, heading for his cock. Zane mimicked the motion, reaching down beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. Ty was out with Deuce, trying to help him get something for Livi for her birthday. Zane was left to his own devices, growing more and more horny by the second. He couldn't help but let out a sigh as he began to jack himself slowly, imagining it was Ty's hand instead of his. There was a damp spot growing on the man on the screen's panties, and Zane stifled a moan as he thought about what Ty would look like in the panties, his cockhead poking out of the top, glistening with pre-cum. He bit back a moan as he came, the thought of Ty in panties was too much for him to handle. 

Ty was home a few hours later, looking worn out. Zane was reading a new book on his tablet, the T.V. on as background noise. Ty sauntered over to Zane and placed a kick on his cheek, surprising him. 

"Hey baby," he murmured against Zane's temple. Zane smiled and leaned into his husband's lips, his heart fluttering. 

"Hey Ty. I missed you today," Zane said, grinning up at Ty. Ty sat down on Zane's lap, disregarding the fact that Zane was reading. 

"Can I see this?" Ty asked, snatching Zane's tablet. Zane eyes widened as he realized he forgot to delete his history. Ty had a tendency to search through his stuff, just to irritate Zane, because it led to Zane fucking him hard and rough. 

"G-Give it back," Zane said, flustered. He reached out to grab the tablet and Ty held it out of his reach. 

"Why? Were you watching porn?" Ty teased without ferocity, looking at the tablet. Zane flushed a deep red, and reached for the tablet again. Ty's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you were!" Ty grinned wickedly. "I wonder what kind?" 

"Ty, please-" Zane was cut off by Ty's lips on his, full and wet and soft. "Baby," he groaned. 

"Zane I don't care that you were watching porn," Ty mumbled against his neck and he kissed and sucked on the sensitive covering his Adam's apple. 

"It's embarrassing."

"What is? The kind you were watching? Was it kinky?" Zane nodded as Ty looked at the history and went to the site Zane was on. The familiar video popped up and Ty smirked as his eyes widened. "Panty porn? Zane, wow, that is kinky." Ty smirked, biting down. Zane groaned. 

"Ty," he groaned wantonly, sliding his hand down Ty's back to cup his jean-clad ass. 

"Were you imaging me in panties, Zane?" Ty whispered sultrily in his ear, then nipping at the lobe. Zane nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. "Maybe I'll have to get a pair." Zane eyes widened as he looked at Ty, who shrugged. "If it gets you off, I wanna try it." Zane growled and pulled Ty down for a kiss, sliding his tongue into Ty's hot mouth, pulling a groan out of Ty as he sucked on the younger man's tongue. 

"I wanna see you in a pair of panties Ty. So bad," Zane purred into his lover's mouth, pushing his groin against Ty's. "Blue ones, like the video." Ty smirked. 

"You wanna fuck me in them baby?" 

"Fuck yes," Zane gasped, tugging Ty down by his hair into a kiss. 

"Then let's go get a pair." Zane's heart starting beating faster as Ty stood, his erection obviously straining against jeans. Ty helped him up and pulled him close. "Blue and lacy, right baby? Silky and smooth against my cock," Ty moaned in his ear, feeding the fire in Zane's belly. Zane knew exactly what Ty was doing, just going along with it to help Zane get off. And that drove Zane wild. Zane's grip on Ty tightened, as well as his jeans. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Ty grinned, that wicked grin that drove his husband crazy. 

"As long as you do something for me," Ty moaned softly, as they left out the front door. 

"Anything baby." 

"I bet you can't make me come with those panties on." Zane eyes darkened with lust as they got into Zane's truck. 

"Oh baby, I'm gonna have you coming so hard. You are so on." 

 

***

 

Zane could hardly control his nerves as Ty was in the hallway changing into the brand new panties they had just bought. They were baby blue satin, bikini style, with white lace trim and a cream bow on the front. 

"Zane I feel so exposed," Ty called from the hallway shyly. 

"Come on baby, show me how beautiful you look." Ty peeked through the door, his hazel eyes bright with lust, thought his cheeks were red with embarrassment. 

"Zane-"

"Ty bring that tight ass in here right now and show me." Ty creeped into the room slowly, a sheepish grin on his face. Zane's cock jumped in his sweats as he looked at Ty, the blue panties doing nothing to hide the erection Ty was sporting. Zane could see the damp spot on the panties forming, and he grinned evilly as he realized what was happening. Ty was enjoying the panties. He loved the feel on his cock, he loved how soft they were on his balls. Zane groaned and shoved his sweats down. Ty's hipbones jutted out sharply, the panties sitting on them perfectly. Zane couldn't take his eyes off of his lover, how perfect he looked in them. Ty shuffled over to Zane, who had moved to the edge of the bed, and straddled him. Ty's cock was shifted to the right side of the panties, and Zane rubbed his finger over the wet spot forming. Ty sighed sharply at the contact and began to kiss Zane, his tongue sliding into Zane's willing and eager mouth. 

"Baby," Ty moaned as Zane stroked him through the panties. Ty moaned, long and low at the feeling of the satin sliding on his cock, and the feeling of Zane's cock rubbing against his ass. 

"Ready for me to make you come?" Ty smirked and climbed off of Zane, lying back on the bed with his arms above his head. His cockhead was peeking out through the top, and Zane groaned. He'd imanging this so many times. Zane tapped two fingers to Ty's lips, groaning as he took them in his mouth and sucked them, getting them slippery enough that it wouldn't to bad when Zane put them inside of him. Zane purred and withdrew his fingers, replaced them with his tongue. Ty moaned as Zane reached through the side of his panties and eased a finger into him. Ty yelped as Zane brushed across his prostate, hand grabbing at his hair and tugging. Zane sucked on Ty's left nipple as he added another finger, making a "come hither" motion with his index and middle fingers against Ty's most sensitive spot in his body. Ty gave a shout of pleasure and he could feel his orgasm nearing already. But then he remember their bet. Apparently so did Zane. "I'm gonna make you come Ty, hard. On my face, if you'd like." 

"N-No baby. I can last." Zane went lower and bit at his hips, fingers still rubbing Ty's swollen prostate. Ty was beginning to writh, thinking of anything he could to stop his nearing orgasm. But the only thing he could think of for some reason was when Zane sucked his cock in the supply closet of the bar they went to in Texas. Zane was mouthing against his aching cock through the panties, the damp spot growing bigger. 

"Want me to add another finger baby?" Ty nodded, flinching as Zane complied, three fingers stuffed inside of Ty's tight hole. "Fuck, Ty, you like when I fingerfuck you, don't you?" 

"Yes baby, God yes." Zane grinned wickedly and moved his fingers fast, making Ty yell and sob. 

"You wanna come?" Ty shook his head, flinching as Zane smacked his ass. He rubbed Ty's balls through the panties with his other hand, entranced by Ty's moans. 

"You're gonna need to come before I am, Lone Star," he gasped, bucking his hips to try to find some type of release for his aching cock. 

"I'm gonna make you come down the back of my throat, Ty. I can't wait to taste you." Ty yelled again in frustrationg, doing anything his could to stop himself from coming. Zane's words weren't helping anything, only making things worse. "I'm gonna suck your cock so good and finger you, you're gonna shoot your load down my throat and on my face, baby you'd like that wouldn't you?" 

"Oh fucking hell, Zane." This had been going on for a good 45 minutes now, and Ty was starting to hurt. His back was arched, and his hands were still above his head. Zane would differ his strokes between rough jabs at his husband's prostate and long, slow rubs. He was going to make Ty come so hard. Zane began to stroke himself to relieve some of the pressure, not as worried about making himself come as he was about Ty. 

"Yeah, baby, say my name again. I love hearing you scream it when you come." Ty's eyes were watering as he watched Zane. Zane pulled the panties down slightly, just enough to let Ty's swollen cockhead free. Zane moaned darkly at the sight of it, swollen and red and glistening with pre-cum. A few particularly hard rubs against Ty's prostate and Zane's tongue forcing itself into the slit on Ty's head, lapping up pre-cum was all it took. 

"Fuck Zane, yes, oh God, I'm coming, baby," Ty was screaming, his come shooting out in hot spurts, the first falling into Zane's hungry mouth, the others landing on his cheek and chin, and dripping onto the panties. Ty had never had an orgasm like that in his life, long and hard and hot and it seemed like it would never end. Zane watched as Ty convulsed, aftershock after aftershock making it's way through Ty's spent body. His cock still oozed come, and Zane couldn't help but to lick the stream running down the side of his cock. Zane jacked himself to a quick release, the sight of Ty in panties too much. He came on the panties and Ty's cock, murmuring nonsense. 

"Are you okay baby?" He asked Ty after a moment, to see Ty with his eyes closed and his hand over his face. He nodded mutely, still trying to catch his breathe. Zane reached for his phone while Ty was still recovering, and snapped a picture of him. Because goddamn, Ty, lying there, spent and red and covered in his own cum, not to mention Zane's, wearing a pair of fucking blue panties, was enough to makes Zane's cock twitch. He saved the picture, because the was the best jack-off fuel he could ever get.   
"Zane," Ty murmured. "Don't take pictures of me." Zane grinned sheepishly and looked at Ty, his mind racing. His eyes widened at his sudden realization. 

"You got off on not getting off!" 

"And you got off on me wearing fucking girl's underwear. We both got our kinks." Zane kissed him affectionately, then helped him up. 

"Come on. Let's go shower, and get those panties in the wash. I want them clean for the next time you wanna wear them." Ty stopped Zane and looked up at him. 

"i'm not gonna wear them all the time. Just..when I wanna get you off, really fucking good."

"Whatver you say baby."


End file.
